


Nostalgia lens

by TheEvilPizza



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilPizza/pseuds/TheEvilPizza
Summary: Looking at Kiryu Sento was unnerving





	Nostalgia lens

Looking at Kiryu Sento was unnerving.   
His mannerism, the way he spoke… those things made his heart ache with nostalgia and they filled his hands with the desire to go up to him to ruffle his hair.   
He wanted to tell him he did a good job and offer him a dinner date even if he never really had the chance to do that because of who he was at the time.  
But no matter how much he wished for it, he knew this was not Katsuragi.

He also knew that as terrible as it made him feel to think that, it was better like this for everyone


End file.
